One-Shots
by DisneyShipper
Summary: For people who need some more Captain Swan this is where I'm going to be putting my drabbles and one shots I come up with. The first one is about what if the curse was never cast? Princess Emma/Captain Hook. The next one will most likely be about season 7. (rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

You know what if Emma never left her parents?

"I can't believe Emma is already 29." Snow said, "Emma dear. Can you come here?"

Emma walked into the room, "Yes Mom?"

"How would you like to take another trip to the town?"

"Oh I'd love that!"

"Get your cloak and we'll go."

The charmings went into the town and Emma wandered away from her parents when they were talking she was looking around and bumped into someone causing the person to drop everything Emma knelt down as the person did, "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and..."

"You better be that was a fortune of good rum." Emma looked into the face of a pirate. He looked at her harshly and then realized she was the princess and his gaze softened. "Apologies your highness." "Oh it's quite alright. I'm Emma." "Killian Jones."

Just then snow and Charming came running up, "Emma don't run away like that!" Emma got up and brushed off her dress, "sorry." She rejoined her parents and walked away she looked back at the pirate and then disappeared.

"Captain, What's going on? What happened to the rum?"

"Never mind the rum."

" never mind?"

"Captain what's going on?"

"It's none of your business Smee. Now what is our mission here?"

"The dark one, he was spotted near this port."

"Right." The pirate looked back to where the princess had disappeared.

"Captain?"

"Go I'm ahead, why the bloody are you waiting for me?"

"Sorry sir."

Emma kept thinking about that pirate on the docks.

"Emma, you ok?" Snow asked

"Yes mom."

Later that night Emma snuck out of the castle and went to the docks to see if the pirate was still in port, he has piqued her interest.

"Princess? What are you doing out so late?"

She spun around and there was the pirate she had met earlier. "Oh I wanted to see if you were still here. What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that. We should get you back to your castle."

"Captain?" Smee said walking up, "oh my gosh is that the princess?"

"Yes Smee it is." Hook said not taking his eyes off Emma.

"We should take her aboard the ship and ransom her. That'd catch a very good price that we could use to get whatever tools we need to find the dark one and kill him."

"Or I have another idea. We could return her to her castle before somebody else decides to do that."

"But Captain..."

"Smee wait here while I take her back."

"But..."

"Just do as I command!"

Smee was taken aback. "Yes captain."

Hook held out his hand for Emma and she grabbed it and they walked back to the castle. Emma looked at him, "what's your story pirate?"

"Please you can call me Killian. I'd rather not say. It's a bit embarrassing for a princess like you."

"I can handle it. You'd be surprised."

"Well I was a sear faring Captain when a crocodile took my love and my hand and I've been hunting him ever since. That's the short version at least."

Emma jumped back a little, "Wait your Captain Hook! The ruthless pirate that will do anything he can to get what he wants."

"I was trying to avoid those details."

"If your really so ruthless then why did you do what your friend said?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"But from what I know that's not your style. You're the worst pirate besides Black beard. What's the difference?"

"Maybe I just need a reminder that I that could be different."

"What?"

"Maybe I don't have to be a ruthless pirate."

"I'm confused."

By that time they arrived at the castle. Hook looked at her and smiled goodnight princess. He kissed her hand and left. She looked after him until he disappeared and she ran to the door.

Emma could here her parents stirring so Emma quietly ran back to her room and took off her outside cloak and got into her bed so her parents wouldn't suspect a thing. "See she's fine!" Snow whispered. Charming shrugged," I thought I heard something."

"She's 29 Charming I think she'll be fine."

"We almost lost her once I don't want to actually lose her."

They walked out of Emma's room. Emma looked up and let out her breath in relief. Then her thoughts returned back to the pirate. Why was he so different then all the others? Than even his own reputation. She fell asleep wondering these things and many more.

Emma looked around the town square in aw. She'd always liked it. A man came and gave her a rotting tooth grin, "Ello Princess what a fancy price you would catch."

He backed her into a corner no matter how desperately she tried to return to her parents who were only a few feet away if she could just alert them but she couldn't without him stabbing her. Then the man just fell over and standing over him was Hook. Emma breathing heavily ran to him and hugged him. Snow and Charming turned around at that exact moment, "Emma!" Snow said shocked. Charming looked at her, "Emma? What's going on."

Emma walked back and put her arms around her back. "A man was trying to do things. I'm not sure what but it wasn't anything good. This pirate rescued me."

"Who was this man?" Charming asked.

Hook looked down at the man at his feet, "my guess would be he was trying to kidnap her. Hold her for ransom."

"The pirate saved me. The least you can do is not look at him with disdain."

Snow and Charming looked at their daughter like really? He's still a pirate. In response Emma kissed him on the cheek and thanked him shocking her parents that they just stood there with their mouths open.

"Emma come with us!" Charming said.

Emma looked at Hook with a knowing glance and he slightly nodded. Emma and her parents walked away and continued to enjoy their day with no more incidents.

Emma snuck out later that night where Hook was waiting.

"Hello your highness."

"Please don't call me that. You saved me today."

"Yes I did. It was the right thing to do."

"Thank you. From what I've experienced pirates don't do that."

"Yes well you are quite a captivating one."

"What are you saying?"

"I think you've captured my heart in a way I never figured could happen again after my first love Milah died."

Emma smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

From then on every night they snuck out to see each other. It was like a forbidden love story.

 **Did y'all like that? Was it ok? The next part is gonna be after season 7.**


	2. Chapter 2 (a little Drabble)

This is just a tiny little Drabble I thought was adorable.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was midnight when Emma woke up. She noticed the other side of the bed was empty. She got up, put on her robe and slippers and walked downstairs. She saw her husband looking out the window and walked to him. She touched his arm and he looked at her.

"Come back to bed."

"Not just yet. Look at this."

Emma snuggled up to his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head, "Has there ever been snow in storybrooke?"

"I don't think so."

"I love you Killian Jones." Emma sighed

"I love you too Emma jones."


	3. Chapter 3

When Emma woke up from her nap she had a text from her mom. She texted back and said she would go over to the farm. Hook insisted on driving her but she said, "Killian I'll be fine! Please just go to the station and get some police business done."

"Alright, Alright but Swan promise me you'll call me on the little talking box if you need anything."

Emma smiled I will. She kissed him and walked out the door. Walking to her parent's house she sighed happily. When she arrived her mom pushed her into the car and demanded Emma not drive because Snow knew where to go.

"I know this town too mom!"

"Yes but we're not going to a place in town?"

"Yeah. Remember that really small period of time between the defeat of the wicked witch and the arrival of Elsa? That's when there was no restriction on the town line and your dad and I visited a boutique in a town about an hour from here to buy baby equipment."

"Really? What is it?"

"The outside world's form of magic. A superstore called babies r us."

"Ok. There are no restrictions now. What if that means magic works out there?"

"Well you have gloves on, don't take them off!"

"That's a good alternative. Ok mom let's go."

They drove off to the store.

A peppy sales clerk walked up to them, "Hello! Who is the mother to be?"

Emma blushed, "That's me."

"Well how far along are you?"

"A few weeks. We're just getting the necessary items."

"Oh for the pregnancy."

"Yes we'll be back." Emma looked at Snow with a right-Mom-look. snow nodded, "Yes we will. When I came here to i had to get everything then. But I'm sure we can wait."

"Ok well follow me."


	4. A Family

Henry, Jacinda, Regina and Lucy walked into Storybrooke. To Henry and Regina nothing looked different. They were so happy to back here having dispelled the last threat in Seattle. Sure it was a long trip but they were finally back. Two girls walked up to them, they both had the same ponytail and were the same height. One had blond hair and a red leather jacket the other had dark hair with a black leather jacket.

"Hi!" Said the blonde, "My name is Annalise but most people call me by my middle name, Hope."

The dark haired girl smiled, "My name is Evangeline but you can call me Eva. We're here to welcome you go Storybrooke today because our parents, who are usually doing it, took a day off. Since we're old enough to take on some responsibility since I'm 16 and Hope is 17we told our parents to take breaks ever once in a while."

Henry nodded. Jacinda leaned in, "You know this town, why aren't you telling them you do?"

"I haven't been here since I was 17 or 18 so maybe something is different."

The girls were leading them around, "The first stop is Granny's. Although Granny also has today off. Wait a second! We forgot to ask your names."

Henry smiled, "Jacinda, Lucy, Regina, Henry."

The girls looked at each other abruptly, their ponytails swinging over their shoulders.

Eva looked at them. "I have a feeling we should take you to our house first."

Regina was confused, "Why? We're hungry."

"Ok I'll tell my grandparents and parents to come to Granny's." Hope said.

"Wait a minute." Regina said starting to figure it out, "Is your last name Jones?"

"Yeah, why?" Eva said as Hope finished her text. Regina smiled, "Henry, let me introduce you to your sisters."

Henry's mouth dropped, "You're the daughters of Emma Swan and Killian Jones?"

"Yep!" They said in unison. Hope beamed, "And you're Henry Mills."

"Oh wow. Where is my mom?"

Eva smirked, "Right next to you."

Hope laughed at that and Henry rolled his eyes, "I've know y'all for a total of 5 minutes and you're already teasing me?"

Hope nodded, "We're your little sisters, I've heard it's what little sisters do."

"Ok where are your parents."

"Hold on." Said Hope, "Eva you keep talking."

"But I'm not the talky one you are." Eva protested. Then a tall handsome man stood behind the girls. "What mischief are y'all causing now?"

They looked up at the man and smiled, "Oh nothing. We're just gonna get Mom and Dad."

"Ah. My parents are with your parents correct?"

"Yeah probably."

Henry went wide eyed, "Neal?"

The man put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, who's asking?"

"I'm Henry Mills."

"Oh the son of my sister!"

"Yes!"

"Annalise! Evangeline! Why'd you call us all the way up here." Emma said walking up not noticing Henry.

"Neal you're not part of this are you?" Snow asked.

"I was just making sure they didn't harass people.

"Uh Emma, love." Killian said staring at Henry.

"Yes?"

"Look."

Emma looked over at Henry and gasped, "Oh my gosh Henry!"

She ran and hugged him, "It's so good to see you!"

"You too mom."

Jacinda smiled with Lucy. And Killian came up the Henry and hugged himself , "Good to see you my boy."

Emma then noticed Lucy and knelt down, "Who is this."

Lucy smiled, "I'm Lucy."

Henry nodded, "Yes that is your granddaughter."

"It's so nice to meet you Lucy."

"You too! I've always wanted grandparents!"

Emma stood up and looked at her husband, "That's weird. Didn't know if I'd ever hear that."

Killian smiled, "You have it all now Swan."

"I already did when I married you and had two beautiful daughters."

She then turned back to Henry, "Is this your wife?"

"Yes! This is Jacinda."

"It's so nice to meet you as well!"

"You too! Henry always talked about you."

"Aw he did?"

"Of course."

Regina smiled at this. Emma turned around, "Regina, it's good to see you again."

"It's really good to see you too Emma."

"Where's Zelena?"

"They went back to the place they were. They liked it there."

"Oh."

Emma walked over to her daughters. "Yeah so Henry, I'm sure you met your sisters."

"Yes. They are very beautiful."

"They take after their mom." Killian smiled.

"One looks like you, one like me." She looked at Henry, "Can you guess who?"

"Yes it's really easy. The blonde is you. The other is Killian."

The girls smiled up at their parents. Lucy shrugged, "even I could have guessed that."

Regina smiled, "I like the names you chose."

Emma nodded, "Thanks me too."

Jacinda looked at them, "what are your names again?"

Killian smiled, "Killian, this radiant woman is Emma. These are our daughters Annalise Hope and Evangeline Lilith."

"Dad did you have to use our middle names?" Eva asked.

"No but I thought they're nice plus we call your sister by her middle name."

"Yeah, everyone does." Hope smiled.

To Regina it was so great to see Henry and his family and that Emma had her own family. Everything seemed so peaceful.


End file.
